


Wifey

by purple_flan



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Anal Sex, Feminine Gouenji Shuuya, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_flan/pseuds/purple_flan
Summary: Daigo finds a new game he and his lover can play.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Senguuji Daigo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Wifey

Ishido huffed and laid his head back on the couch.  
Outside of the mansion’s windows, the sun hadn’t gone down yet: even if dusk was not far away anymore, its rays still engulfed the garden in a stunning fiery glow, tinting every flower and leaf in a bright orange tone. The whole afternoon had been like that: hot and sunny, maybe too much for an early spring day; but sadly, he had never had the chance of getting out of the house.  
While Daigo’s son played soccer with his friends on the lawn, he had spent the warmest hours of the day inside making himself pretty. His lover had been clear: he wanted him to look at his best by the time he would’ve gotten home, and hadn’t he done so, no apologies would have been accepted.  
So he had taken a long bath, brushed his hair, put on the clothes Daigo had left on their bed for him and sat in front of the mirror for at least one hour, trying his best to make his face not come across as an indecent mess.  
Now, he only had to wait.  
  
**_Bling!_**  
The sudden clank of the toaster made Ishido jump.  
Nearly tripping on his high-heeled shoes, he hurried to the kitchen counter and got the two bread slices out as fast as he could; he inspected them with care, making sure they weren’t burnt, and set them on a plate.  
The Holy Emperor then opened the fridge, rummaging around for something to make it tastier: he settled on a bit of butter and jam, just as Yamato liked it; as he spread it on the toast, he kept groaning each time some of the spread got on the tip of his fingers and spoiled the pink polish he had put on with the utmost care. Balancing the piece of bread on those acrylic nails was a true challenge: he was so busy trying not to drop it on himself that he almost didn’t hear the noise of the door opening.

“Hello~! How’s my wifey doing today, hm?”.  
The warmth of the pair of arms around his waist distracted him from his chores.  
Ishido turned around to find a tall man in a white suit hugging him from behind, his face buried in his hair and his lips in his ear. Surprised, he muttered a hello.  
“You’re home early…”.  
“Oh yes”. Daigo laughed. “What, aren’t you happy to see me?”.  
“O-of course, Sen-”.  
“Shh”. The man’s finger pressed against his painted lips. “I told you how I want you to call me, didn’t I?”.  
Ishido lowered his gaze.  
“Yes… _honey_ ”.  
“Good girl!”. The man nuzzled up to him, affectionately rubbing his nose against his cheek,  
“Mh, you smell so good…”.  
“It’s that perfume you bought me last week. I haven’t worn it before and…I wanted to surprise you”.  
“You did? Thank goodness, I was afraid you didn’t like it. It was expensive, you know…oh!”.  
Daigo leaned forward to stare at the plate on the worktop. “What’s that? Were you preparing yourself a snack?”.  
“Ehm, it’s not for me”. The young man turned around and pointed at the ceiling. “It’s for Yamato. I’ll make one for you too if you want…”.  
“Aw, that’s so sweet of you. You’re already learning to be a good mommy, aren’t you?”.  
“Eh-eh…”. Ishido chuckled, nervous: Daigo’s wide grin was giving him chills. He was watching him with such intent, as if he were devouring him with his eyes; his pupils wandered all over his body, from the delicious miniskirt of the young man’s scarlet suit to the white frilly shirt barely covering his chest, where the golden specs reflected by the many necklaces he was wearing highlighted his perfect skin, then down to the sheer thigh-high stockings revealing Ishido’s strong, yet ever so nimble legs.  
“Come on, give me a kiss. Give your husband a little welcome kiss”.  
Ishido looked up at him, his cheeks red under the palms of the hands grabbing them: seductively, he batted his long lashes before his eyes fluttered close, as Senguuji picked him up to pull him in a loving embrace.  
The moment their mouths made contact, it was like a faint electric shock jilted down his spine. The gentle heat of Daigo’s breath made his skin tingle; the pressure of their ribcages close to each other made his heart race, pushing him to return the man’s kiss. It only took an instant for Ishido to surrender, his arms around his lover’s basin grasping him tight, the sweet surprise of the man’s tongue intertwining with his own setting off a strange and at the same time familiar feeling in his stomach.  
“Mh…damn, you’ve become so good…” , Daigo muttered as he broke off from him. “You’re just what I need after a long day”.  
Senguuji caressed Ishido’s head, teasing the back of his “wife” ’s ears: the colourful shimmer of the pearls decorating the blonde’s lobes danced in front of his eyes.  
“It’s been so tough over there at work today. But you always help me forget everything bad, my love…”.  
Ishido laughed, quiet. “You’re buttering me up, aren’t you?”.  
“Ah ah, maybe”. Senguuji smooched the side of his beloved’s neck, a subtle grin painted on his lips. “I’m tired, you know…and I’d love to _relax_ with you”.  
The blonde’s head bobbed up. The two stared at each other: one look had been enough to understand what Daigo meant…  
“What do you say, huh? Want to help your hubby relax?”. His voice sounded like velvet to Ishido’s ears. Shyly, the effeminate youth nodded.  
“Good girl…”.  
Pleased, Senguuji held the fair-haired man’s hand in his, lovingly kissing its back. “Now follow me. Let’s take some time for ourselves…”.  
  


***

_Their game had been going on for a week now.  
At first, Ishido thought Daigo was joking when, after a long afternoon of shopping, he had presented him with makeup, jewels and all those feminine outfits; but the seriousness with which his boss had explained his newfound kink had left him no doubt that Senguuji wasn’t messing around with him at all.  
“I told the cashier I was buying them for my wife” he said, flaunting a lustrous silk robe. “Which is kind of true, since that’s what I’ll be calling you for a while…”.  
Ishido raised a brow and snickered, confused. If somebody had told him that one day, he would have had to pretend to be a lady in front of the former leader of Fifth Sector, he would have never believed it.  
“So I have to…dress in drag?”.  
“Not only that, precious”. With a wave of his hand, he beckoned him closer and, taking the bag of makeup he had bought in his lap, he gestured him to sit on the bed.  
“From now on, I’m no longer a simple superior to you. You’ll be addressing me as your husband, as the man you chose to spend your life with: which means you won’t only be under my watch at work… but in my house as well”. He lifted the boy’s chin up, and started setting some powder on his face.  
“When you’ll be in my presence, I want you to dress and act like the perfect partner…well, not that you aren’t already, of course. Call me by any name you like: love, honey, sweetheart…whatever; what matters to me is that you always remember who you belong to”.  
Ishido’s lower lip trembled as Senguuji carefully slid the tip of the lipstick bar across it.  
“Have I been clear?”.  
“Yes, Sir”.  
Satisfied, the man withdrew his hand from the youth’s jaw, directing it towards the mirror on their bedroom wall. For a moment, Ishido almost didn’t recognize the figure returning his stare: eyes adorned in mascara, thin coral lips, cheeks blossoming with pink. Even for a moment, he couldn’t help but feeling beautiful.  
“Do you like seeing that cute little face?”.  
“Yes…I do”.  
The man smiled.  
When Senguuji saw him dress that way, it was like seeing him turn into a completely different person: the mask of that harsh, authoritarian businessman fell off, revealing the doting husband hidden under the hard shell. The Holy Emperor had never thought to ask him whether that was part of the game or not.  
“So do I…pretty girl”.  
They turned around, eyes locked: even if nobody had the courage of saying a word, their gaze was already speaking for itself. As the two got closer, the heat of the man’s lips tickled more and more intensely the delicate skin of the blonde’s collar.  
“Do you mind if I put some more blush on your cheeks, my love?”.  
Ishido didn’t remember much of what happened right after: all he could recall was a sudden weight pinning him to the bed, a hand binding his wrists together and the light pressure of teeth nibbling the side of his neck._

***

“Well? Isn’t this what you prepared yourself for all day long?”. Lying on their sheets, Senguuji watched the blonde facing away as he stood in front of him.  
“Come on, Ishido”. Sneering, he took his jacket off and leaned his head back on the wall. “Put on a show for me”.  
He let out a tiny chortle at the sight of Ishido’s pouting mouth and face flushing red; oh, he _loved_ seeing him flustered like that, his hesitant hands wandering all over his body in search of the first buckle to untie, the first clasp to release. After all, his reticence was what made him so beautiful…  
A pleased smirk curled his lips when the young man finally put his fingers at the side of his placket, slowly passing the highest button through its hole; then another, then one more, and finally, his whole shirt.  
His lover’s eyes were immediately drawn to his naked stomach: right in the centre of it, the piercing on Ishido’s navel glinted in the sunlight coming from the bedroom window, like a small precious stone embedded in his flesh.  
It was Daigo who had asked him to get one: in his opinion, it would have made him look even sexier than how he already was. And well, he couldn’t say he was wrong…  
One by one, the youth’s garments started falling to the floor, baring more and more of his body to Daigo’s enraptured stare; soon enough, as the tense erotic feeling in the room’s air caught up to Ishido too, his timid movements gradually turned into a slow, sensual dance.  
Senguuji didn’t flinch: as if he were hypnotized by his lust, he watched his beloved twist and turn in front of him, displaying himself in all of his beauty until the only clothing left to cover him was the lacey, see-through lingerie that he had tried to hide up to that moment.  
“Perfect…”, he spoke to himself.  
As if his words had broken a spell, Ishido immediately stopped twirling. The red shade on his cheeks became even more intense than before when he looked down at himself: the bra let the outline of his nipples peek through the translucent white lace, and that frilly thong was definitely not meant for him. It barely covered his balls…  
“Something wrong?”. Daigo’s voice sounded playful, almost taunting.  
Ishido looked away, hiding his nakedness behind the palms of his hands.  
“Aw…come on, don’t be silly”. His finger, lifted in the air, motioned him to come closer.  
“ _Come to me_ ”.  
Like a moth charmed by a flame, Ishido walked up to the side of their bed; he let Daigo’s hand guide his wrist as he crawled up the mattress, luring him closer and closer. Before he could even attempt to escape that incantation, he found himself straddling his ‘husband’ ’s lap, near enough to feel him run his fingers through his hair as he drew him to himself.  
They kissed again, a kiss full of the passion only a man like Senguuji was able to make him feel: neither of them had the force to oppose the hunger bonding their lips together, their tongues still swirling over one another each time they broke their mouths apart, as if they were never ready to let go of each other.  
Ishido’s hands stroked Senguuji’s hair, his jawline, his shoulders, 'til he reached for his still immaculate tie; the blonde heard him struggling to suppress a groan whilst he tugged on it.  
Just as he was about to yank harder, a strong clutch held on the young man’s throat. Ishido gasped: even if it wasn’t harsh enough to choke him, the compression was all it took for him to let go of Daigo’s tie.  
“Ah- somebody hasn’t learned their place yet, huh? ~”.  
The man pushed him away, holding his face up to smirk at the shock in his lover’s gaze.  
“Well, let me remind you who _wears the pants_ here”, he teased.  
Smiling, he once more laid his lips on Ishido’s, then bowed his head to teasingly brush the tip of his nose against his neck.  
The young man chuckled at the light tickling sensation; his laughter, however, soon turned into moaning when the man’s warm mouth pressed against his skin.  
“Mmh…you taste so good…”. Senguuji’s gentle humming sent a shiver down the blonde’s back while he held onto his nape, every inch of his body yearning for more as his lover kissed, nipped, flickered his tongue over each sensitive bit of him.  
“A-ah…could you go lower, p-please?” Ishido muttered, his voice muffled by sighs.  
“Anything my wifey wants…”. The hand stroking Ishido’s backbone glided upwards to unhook the wings of the young man’s bra.  
Soon, the man’s lips moved away from his partner’s neck; a trail of kisses began to go down the blonde’s torso, inch after inch, until Daigo’s mouth found the youth’s nipples.  
Never moving his hand away from his lover’s back, the man bent forward to slide his wet, hungry tongue across the delicate spot; Ishido whined at that sensation, only Daigo’s clasp keeping him from falling back on the mattress as he writhed in his arms.  
His whines grew even louder when the man took a hold of his dick, already poking out of his underwear, and stroked it at an increasingly fast pace; shaken by that wave of thrills spreading through his body, he eased off his grip on Senguuji’s nape to rub his own palm against the man’s crotch.  
In a moment of lucidity, he grabbed Daigo’s cheeks to push him away from his chest: looking at him through his dark lashes, he pinned him down to the mattress and sat astride of his stomach.  
“Hey, what-“.  
“Shhh…you told me you wanted to relax, didn’t you? I’m just helping you, like every good wife should”.  
A malicious smile lit up the blonde’s face, his nails gently grazing all over the man’s torso.  
  
“I want to put your cock in my mouth, honey”.  
  
From under him, Daigo smirked at the blunt obscenity of Ishido’s words.  
“Ah ah…wow, what a slut. You’re not the pure innocent wifey I expected you to be, are you?”.  
The two laughed, staring at each other with eyes full of desire.  
  
“Well…that’s why I love you, after all”.  
The young man cooed and silenced him with a kiss. He felt his beloved’s skin heating up against him as he freed him from his clothes at long last, hands all over each other’s bare bodies whilst he slowly crept downwards.  
As his lover laid in between his legs, Daigo rested his head back with a gratified sigh; Ishido’s hands drifted along his thighs, fondling, tantalizing, before he finally took the pull of the man’s zipper between his teeth and smoothly dragged it down.  
“Hm…yes, you’re such a tease, you- _oh!..._ ”.  
Daigo’s sentence was interrupted by the sensation of the blonde’s mouth pressing onto the centre of his briefs. Soon, his waistband was pulled down, his naked erection in Ishido’s plain sight.  
A subtle blush reddened the young man’s cheeks; yet, his pretty fair head bent down with no hesitation, the heat of his tongue swirling over the tip of Senguuji’s cock stealing a second moan out of him.  
The youth smiled on hearing that noise; as his hand brushed up and down the man’s shaft, his hot, wet lips squeezed around the head of his member. A drop of saliva dribbled down: a perfect lube to make his movements even smoother, his hand and mouth gradually synchronizing into a fuck-rhythm…a rhythm that he couldn’t, and didn’t want to stop. The ecstatic whines coming from over him and the pair of hands forcing his head down only pushed him to take his lover’s dick even deeper into him, without ever breaking pace; a concert of obscene noises rose in the air of the room, as Ishido’s tight throat repeatedly gagged around the foreign object penetrating it.  
"Hmmm... hmm~".  
Oh, were those screams of pleasure that Daigo was suppressing?  
Feeling his thighs jerk, the young man took his mouth away from his cock; still jacking him off, he blew mouthfuls of hot air over his scrotum, his lips and tongue arousing him with gentle lapping and sucking. He tried not to mind the smears of lipstick all over Senguuji’s genitals: it’s not like it was going to last for long in the first place…  
“F-fuck, s-so good…”.  
“Thanks, honey~”.  
Ishido returned to Senguuji’s shaft, already erected to the limit: tenderly smiling, he stared into his lover’s glazed eyes as he teased his cockhead once again before shoving it deep down his throat for the last time.  
Throwing his head back, Daigo gasped.  
  
The two remained locked in their position for seconds, only able to heave and shake as pleasure stopped any sound from coming out of them; when Ishido rose his head, his tongue was still lolling out of his mouth.  
“Did you…did you swallow it all?”, Daigo asked among pants.  
The young man barely had the strength to nod.  
“Ahn…fuck, that’s a good little slut…come here, come…”. Holding him close, the man kissed his lover’s damp hair over and over, delighting in the lovely scent of the perfume mixed with cold sweat.  
“Hey…it’s not fair that I get all the fun here. My wifey deserves a reward too…don’t you think so?”.  
“Mh-hm…”.  
Ishido let Senguuji’s arms lay him onto the mattress, his head sunken into the soft pillow.  
“There, catch some breath…”. The man’s tender caresses began to soothe the blonde’s sensitive sides.  
“Now it’s _my_ turn to make you feel good”.

Just as the Holy Emperor had done with him, Daigo puckered his lips over the youth’s naked stomach. He felt it shiver more and more intensely under the playful pressure of his kisses which, one after the other, slowly turned into hickeys; he revelled in the sensation of the muscles spasming under him as he went down on his dear ‘wifey’, his mouth breathing onto his tummy, his tongue temptingly swirling over the rim of his pierced belly button, flickering over the small golden barbell to get a thrilled giggle out of Ishido’s mouth.  
“Push up your butt…”, he whispered.  
Senguuji smirked at the quickness with which his beloved complied to his request: something told him he had an idea of what was going to happen next…  
As soon as the youth’s legs sprung up in the air, Daigo lifted his hands to support the backside of his knees; and as Ishido slid his panties down, leaving them to dangle by his foot, the man’s tongue started to trace long, slow licks over the blonde’s tender asshole.  
The new wave of sensations made the young man throw his head back with a lewd whine; Daigo teased and teased, determined not to let him catch a break as he put every trick he knew at his lover’s disposal.  
A quick peck, a slow swirl, a little push: everything that could make him shake and grind into his face was well accepted; especially from Ishido, obviously…  
At that point, the blonde’s arousal had become unbearable.  
“S-stop it…”.  
Daigo’s head went up. “Hm? Did you say something, my love?”.  
“I-I said stop…ah~”. The feeling of the man’s finger sliding inside of him stifled the voice in Ishido’s throat.  
“Ahnnn…Daigo, please…s-stop teasing me and _fuuuuck_ …fuck, cum…cum inside me, please…”.  
The man chuckled. “Are you sure you don’t want to wait a bit before we jump right into action?”.  
Ishido looked up at him, face beet red. “P-please, honey…I-I’m begging you…”.  
Seeing the tears already dampening his lashes, Senguuji gave up.   
“Alright, sweetie. You won this time…”.  
He grabbed onto Ishido’s hips to draw the young man’s tired body closer to his own, grinning in anticipation when his lover reached forward to pump his cock in his hand.  
He didn’t let go of him until he could feel the blood vessels swelling and throbbing; putting out his elbows, the blonde kept his eyes forward as the sensation of the warm tip brushing against his hole sent chills all over his eager lower back.

The pulsations of Senguuji’s shaft gliding inside of him sent Ishido’s head back with a scream; above him, the man smiled and bent forward, lifting him up the mattress as he clenched his fists on the bedsheets. He let him savour the feeling of his opening relaxing around his cock before he started pounding, harder and rougher with every swing of his hips.  
The blonde’s vision fluttered: the shaking, the heavy breathing, the moans and growls taking over words, the smell of sweat, the noise of bed springs, everything around him was mellow and muddled. His brain had no longer control of his body, pulled by the strings of pleasure into a feverish frenzy.  
It was _heaven_.  
Overwhelmed by the rushes of arousal jilting through his nerves, all he could think about was one thing: the voice that his screams stifled in his dry throat.  
_He loved him._ _He loved having him inside of him._  
_He loved being a slut.  
And most of all…he loved being **his** slut.  
_  
The fervent heat scorching their bodies was so tremendous that before they noticed, their lust reached its climax.  
In one sweet instant, Ishido’s hands searched for Daigo’s shoulders, as if it were afraid of being swept away from his embrace; with every cumshot spilling in and out of him, he felt himself becoming lighter, almost soaring before he finally sunk into the crumpled mattress.  
After the wave dissolved, Senguuji’s exhausted body fell on top of Ishido’s: he waited to pull out, the blonde’s asshole still squeezing around him whilst the remains of their orgasms gradually vanished.  
Like waking up from a fever dream, the man rose his heavy head and stared at his lover heaving under him; even with his hair reduced to a scruffy mess and his mascara completely smudged, his face was still as beautiful as he could imagine.  
A light smooch echoed in the air of the room, followed by a fit of spasmic laughter as the two rubbed the tips of their noses, each covering the other’s thirsty lips with kisses.  
“Look at the mess we made…”. Jokingly, Ishido wiped a lipstick stain off his partner’s mouth.  
“Oh, don’t mind about that”.  
Yawning, the man moved a strand of hair away from Ishido’s face as he leaned on him.  
“Let’s go to the bathroom and fix ourselves up. I’ll go call Yamato when we’re done…if we haven’t woken him up already”.  
“I hope not!”. The two men burst out laughing once again.  
“Well, even if we did, I bet that delicious toast you prepared for him will lift his mood in no time”.  
Daigo gazed into his sleepy, yet still love-filled eyes.

“I’m so happy to have you here, Ishido”.  
“Me too, Daigo…”.

As the man wrapped his shirt around the blonde’s shoulders, Ishido couldn’t help but feeling protected.  
If that was what it meant to play husband and wifey…then, he didn’t want that game to end anytime soon.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If there's one good thing this quarantine has brought to me, it's that my creativity has been boosted out of nowhere lol  
> 2020 is going to be the year of the Daigo/Ishido content Renaissance, folks.
> 
> I believe I'm going to take a short break from writing after this one tho. I'm planning another fanfic for Gouenji's birthday, and it will take me a lot of time and patience to write.  
> See ya!


End file.
